The invention relates to a shaft seal ring.
A shaft seal ring is disclosed in German Pat. No. 16 00 458. It has channels which serve to feed back liquid which leaks past a sealing edge of the ring. To this end, the lateral surfaces of the channels make acute angles with the axis of the seal ring. Such a seal ring cannot be used, however, when the medium (liquid) sealed-in on one side of the seal ring exerts sufficient pressure on the seal ring relative to the pressure on the other side of the seal ring. Also, the sealing efficiency obtained when the shaft is not rotating leaves much to be desired.